


Pile On

by simulacraryn



Series: Heartlines [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT3, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: They say the first sign is always the easiest one to miss, but one observant son refuses to let it be ignored.





	Pile On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Smith/gifts).



> For Elle, because your writing inspires me!

The first sign of Heero's illness hadn't been obvious to either Duo or Relena. It was abnormal for their beloved to break habit, namely his organizational ones. But it began as a slow slip, such as developing hoarding habits. It would begin with piling old paperwork and forgetting where he'd left it. Only for their son, Okada, to find it later. It went from papers to shoes, with Relena suddenly missing all of her flat shoes and Duo's Chuck Taylors going amiss. Where were they found? In the garage, next to a pile of forgotten computer parts from projects long abandoned. Never did Heero miss a special occasion, but the illness he tried to conceal was slowly robbing him of his life.

Okada, being close to his father, began to pick up on these new patterns. The stern young man discreetly abandoned his father to the care of one of his sisters, Abigail - an almost mirror image of Duo in order to bounce his suspicions off a trusted mentor. Once he reached his room, Okada pulled his Comm-Link from the charger and scrolled through the contacts list.

_Zhang, Wufei_

He pressed for the call, allowing it to ring until Wufei's face came on the camera. - "Okada. Something the matter?" - It was highly informal of his godfather to skip words, thus one could picture the face Okada Yuy could be making. He ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to put words to emotions. - "Something's wrong with Dad...and nobody seems to realize it. It's..." - He heaved, showing emotions that Wufei hadn't truly ever dealt with. Sure, he dealt with Mei's death and he'd dealt with so many others.

But never had it been a Father and Son's relationship. It was a vague memory of parents he hardly knew, Colonials who died in a sectional attack while working on Colony Repairs to one of the L5 outer clusters. But he made up for it along the way, spoiling the children of his comrades. - " It's almost like nobody wants to say anything?" 

Wufei asked, noting the despair in Okada's voice. The facing of one's mortality is measured by the length of a parent's life, at least that is what Relena once said. - " Yes...It's like mom's afraid to. And Duo..." 

"Is assuming Heero will recover from this." 

Maybe they all grew used to the idea of Heero being beyond mortal. 


End file.
